Problems Are Always Present
by Oceanserpent
Summary: Relena is kidnapped and Heero must find her...Lemon on the way.
1. Part One

Part One  
***  
Relena walked aimlessly through the gardens around the Peacecraft Manor. She scuffed her feet along the path as she strolled without a reason. She glanced over at a bench and rolled her eyes. Why did I end up here? she wondered. She sat down on the bench and leaned back, drifting into a memory.  
He sat at the bench reading a book of some genre or another, not aware of her presence. Well, at least not visibly. Knowing him, he had heard her before she even glanced in his direction. When she asked if she could sit beside him he answered with, "It's your country; you can do whatever you want." She had smiled slightly, and tried to strike up a conversation but to no prevail. They had been interrupted, just as a comment she made had struck a surprised expression from him. He had left, as had she.  
Now, that bench only meant more unwelcome, yet loved memories of her cherished Heero Yuy. He had been gone for almost two years and now she wished she knew the reasons for his absence and most of all, where he was. She sighed in frustration and laid her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. She sat and stared at the beautiful gardens, her gaze lingering on a deep red rose. It seemed so full of the passion and vibrancy that she felt and longed to feel directed at her. She wanted a love, a love that would hold her and protect her from everything. But, if she desired, she could have almost any man of her choosing. Her problem was, as she frowned at the beautiful rose, that she didn't want any man. She wanted the impossible bachelor with depthless blue eyes. She wanted Heero Yuy.   
A silent tear escaped her porcelain face. She glared at the rose in disgust as a butterfly landed softly on a velvet petal. Even a rose has someone to come running whenever they need something, even if it is just nourishment. She sighed in anger at her own enigmatic thought. As she stood and began to disembark, she say two servants sit down at the bench she had just vacated. They sat and talked, cuddling each other lovingly, with the sickeningly sweet look in their eyes of pure, innocent, love.  
She looked at the ground as she swerved from the scene, images coming back to haunt her. His face so close as he pulled her tight before he left on his almost suicidal mission; the almost smile on his face when she ripped the birthday card he had given her in half.   
Today was her birthday. Her wonderful nineteenth birthday. She truly was an adult today, not a fledgling of eighteen, but a true adult, if still under the term of "teen." She smiled fleetingly at her teary reflection in the small pond she had stopped beside. It looked to her like a distressed young woman who wanted but one thing that she believed would never truly come to her. She had the look in her eyes that she was indeed loved, but it was not the romantic sort of love that only a man could give her. Her eyes told all; all she wanted was a lover.  
Relena's eyes shot daggers at her reflection. She stomped away again, this time aware of where she was headed. She was headed back to her quarters, her royal rooms, and a nice hot bath.  
***  
Relena slipped into her quarters and padded softly to the bathroom. She stepped through the threshold and into the marble room and started to run the bath. She unbuttoned her shirt and removed her brazier, and her skirt and underwear followed soon after. She turned off the facet and slid into the steaming water of the Jacuzzi tub. She allowed herself to slide down to her chin in the warm water, her hair floating around her. She glanced in the mirror across from her above the large white sink. This reflection showed a young woman with a luscious figure, allowing the steam to dissolve all the stress of the day. But it also showed the same sorrowful eyes.  
Relena sighed and sunk in deeper. She closed her eyes under the water and blindly grabbed the shampoo bottle. She sat up once more and squeezed a small amount of shampoo onto her soaked hair, and massaged it in. To rinse, she dunked herself in the water, thinking of how wonderful it would be if Heero were there, sitting behind her, his arms around her, touching her tingling skin. She sat up and shook her head, flinging water in all directions. Those thoughts would get her nowhere, only more stress, which was what she was relieving in this tub. She was in the tub to wash her worries away to hopefully give her a good night's sleep.   
She smiled, despite her sad dreams. Maybe someday I will have someone like that, she thought to herself.  
Suddenly, she felt a hand and cloth cover her mouth. She tried to scream, but the cloth muffled it. She started breathing harder, and then began to feel dizzy from the chloroform they had placed on the cloth. Her last thought before she drifted into unconsciousness was, My koito, will you save me from this one, too?  
***  



	2. Part Two

Part Two  
***  
Heero sat straight up in his bed, sweating and panting. He had had a dream, and in it Relena was kidnapped. She had asked if he would come save her. But there was no problem, it was just a dream. And yet, her words came back to haunt him, "My koito, will you save me from this one, too?" Heero stood up and headed for the Peacecraft mansion.  
***  
When the infamous Heero Yuy arrived, he was greeted by the site of hundreds of police officers, media, and various members of Peacecraft staff and acquaintance. He took a brief look of the area, and headed straight for Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena's long white haired older brother, who was being mobbed by reporters. He stood right behind one of the anxious men and women.  
"I'm afraid we know nothing of what has happened to my little sister, Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian. She was last seen in the garden this afternoon and supposedly returned to her quarters soon after." he was saying, glancing nervously around himself. His eyes brushed over the cops and the Preventer's, such as Sally Po and Wufei who were questioning the servants, but his gaze lingered on Lukretzia Noin, the dark haired Preventer whom he was closest too. She gave him a little nod of reassurance, and he opened his mouth to continue. "We are--" He stopped abruptly as he noticed Heero standing behind one of the reporters, watching. His eyes went wide and then he scowled in anger at him. "You," he said pointing at Heero, causing the reporters to turn to get a view of the person whom he was referring to, "You were supposed to protect her!" His anger sizzled with old hatred wrought anew by this tragedy, fueling his actions as he sprang at Heero. "I'll kill you!" he raged as Heero dodged his grasp and turned to face his next attack.  
"Zechs, I wasn't even here."  
"You swore you would protect her!"  
"I wasn't here!"  
"You will die! How could you let them take her!"  
"Zechs Marquise! I was home, in my apartment, asleep. But I woke up, because I heard Relena's voice in my head. She asked me if I would save her from this one too. I came here to investigate!"   
"You should have been here!"  
Heero finally gave up on getting through to Zechs. He lunged straight for him, knocking him to the ground. "I'm here now. I will find Relena if it is the last thing I do. I will punish whoever took her. If they hurt her, they will die." he whispered to Zechs. This succeeded in calming him enough to stop him from charging Heero. Heero turned to the cameras and said, "Omae wa korosu to the one who hurts Relena Dorlian/Peacecraft." With that, he turned on his heel and headed into the mansion, straight past the security and police, not bothering to stop.  
***  



	3. Part Three

Part Three  
***  
Heero walked with a brisk clip up the velveteen stairs to the royal chamber floor. He stomped past Milliardo Peacecraft's rooms, and passed the few non-bloodline quarters, which belonged to Noin and Pagan. He was abruptly stopped by a flock of policemen standing in front of him, guns and bullbats at the ready in front of the red-taped door leading to Relena's chambers. "Leave or be arrested," one such officer said, releasing the safety on his gun. His green eyes were bright with adrenaline.  
"Get out of my way."  
"We can't do that, buddy. Leave or I'll have Officer Simons arrest you for interfering with a police investigation." He nodded to a large man with red hair who removed his cuffs from their pouch on his belt. "Cease and desist."  
"Get out of my way."  
"Arrest him, Officer Simons."  
"Omae wa korosu." He brought the edge of his hand down hard on the back of Officer Simons neck as he nimbly sidestepped the police officer.   
"Captain! We have an intruder! He's--" The green-eyed officer was cut off as he was thrown backwards by the side kick delivered to his chest, breaking his sternum. Heero picked up the hand held com unit.  
"Officer Gibbs! Officer Gibbs, please respond! Do you copy?" came the voice of what was obviously the Captain.  
"Officer Gibbs is unconscious so he can not answer you presently. Neither can Officer Simons. If you wish to be able to speak with any of your other officers, force them to get the fuck out of my way!" Heero yelled into the comlink.   
"Who the hell are you?"  
"I am Heero Yuy. Now order your men to get out of my fucking way before I..."  
"Never. You're interfering with a p-p-police inve-vestigation..." The Captains voice faltered as the name registered in his mind.  
"Omae wa korosu if you do not allow me to do my job."  
"C-C-Cease and d-d-desist, m-m-men." He ordered shakily over the comlink. They glared at Heero in fear and anger, but stepped aside. He walked through the red tape without so much as a glance on either side, dropping the comlink into Officer Gibbs' limp hand.  
***  
In Relena's chambers, Heero searched through everything. He looked where the police did not. He destroyed her dresser, ripping out the drawers and scattering the clothes. He rummaged through everything, furious at the lack of evidence. The gun in the back of his pants was tantalizing him to shoot something out of frustration. He walked into the bathroom, intending to clear his head with some cool water when he saw something the police had not: a rag with chloroform. He did not actually see it before he knew it was there, but instead smelt it. He moved the rag and found a piece of paper underneath. He read the note inscribed on it:  
Relena Dorlian/Peacecraft is being help as a prisoner of war... Among other things. She will NOT be returned until the Earth agrees that the present course of peace is impossible and that WAR is necessary for all life.  
Heero resisted the urge to shred the paper. Instead, he shredded the towel. He was growling under his breath as he stared at the terrible note in his hand.   
"Hey--"  
His gun was in his hand before the word was said, and the man who said it almost received a decorative bullet hole in his forehead. He glared his usual death glare at the intruder.   
***  



	4. Part Four

Part Four  
***  
"Maxwell. What the hell do you want?"  
"Could you lower your gun?" It lowered. "Thanks."  
"What do you want?"  
"One: I came to see if you wanted any help. Two: I came to ask--" Duo hesitated. "Are you okay?"  
Heero started. "Huh?"  
"I said, 'Are you okay?'"  
"Why do you ask that?"  
Duo gave an exasperated sigh. "Man Heero, everyone knows you've got it for Relena."  
Heero looked at him with a blank expression.  
Duo shook his head, which was accompanied by the giggling of his girlfriend, Heilde Schbeiker. "Come on Heero, you gotta admit that you like her. Give in for once."  
Same expression.  
Beep-beep.  
All three people blinked.  
Beep-beep.  
Heero walked over to Relena's comm center. He keyed it on. A simple look from him kept Duo and Heildi back. "Who are you?"  
A smile on the face of the dark figure barely showed. "I am who you seek."  
"Where is she?"  
"She is sleeping."  
"Wake her up."  
"My apologies, she is already awake."  
"What have you done to her?"  
"Why, I have done nothing to her, my boy."  
Heero glared at the screen. He was carefully sifting the probable kidnappers through his mind. His eyes widened in shock as he heard a woman scream. Involuntarily, he cried out, "Relena!"  
The figure smirked. "As I said, I have done nothing to her. Or rather, I am not doing anything to her. But that doesn't stop my men from having a little fun."  
Heero growled audibly at the screen, his fist shaking with rage. "What are they doing to her?"  
Duo and Heildi stood back from Heero in horror.  
"They are simply giving her a lesson in what it is like to be...touched."  
Duo held Heildi tight as she choked back a sob, and looked up at Heero, who's face had gone very white. "Omae wa korosu."  
"Now now. Don't be so rude. I do hold your beloved hostage, you know." He smirked again. Relena was crying loudly in the background. Heero heard her choke at through a sob, "Heero, where are you?"  
Duo and Heildi's shock doubled as they saw the look of pain, fear and outrage on Heero's face. "Omae wa korosu!"  
The man laughed sinisterly. "I do believe she might have heard you..."  
The man stepped away from the screen to show Relena lying tied to a cot, with various men around her, touching and admiring her naked body.  
"Relena!"  
Another very loud sob.  
"Heero!"  
Connection Terminated.  
*** 


End file.
